


Salvation

by TheZ1337



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Gellert Grindelwald, Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beating, Credence Barebone Deserves Better, Dubious Consent, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Omega Credence Barebone, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, This got really really out of hand, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZ1337/pseuds/TheZ1337
Summary: “I’m going to kill him. And then I’m going to claim you for myself.”Gellert Grindelwald is an abusive alpha, and his omega Credence Barebone only wants to please. Percival Graves watches Credence deteriorate, until he decides to do something about it.





	1. Chapter 1

Prince Nursery was magical. Not in the abstract sense, but in reality. In upstate New York the nursery was home to several species of magical plants. They were produced on a mass scale for use in potion ingredients all along the East Coast. The offices themselves were on site, on the 2nd floor of the main house. The main house was more like a hotel with rooms for all higher level employees. Some of them had balconies, and some did not. The sound of screaming could be heard coming from the room attached to one particular balcony whose door was open.

Credence cowered on the floor, his hands over his head as Gellert wailed on him. He used a riding crop no thicker than the width of his thumb to beat the poor omega.

“You just _forgot_?”

“I’m sorry-“ _thwap_. Gellert struck him again and Credence cried out. The marks raised a stinging mark that was white with red on the edges. His back was already graced with over a dozen and still Gellert didn’t let up. Gellert still wore the shirt and slacks from work, and Credence was in nothing more than a pair of loose, grey sweatpants.

“You sat here, all day,” _thwap_ , “And couldn’t remember to clean up?! After last night, after what I did for you?” _thwap_.

Credence cried out with each strike, his cheeks stained with tears. The beating lasted nearly ten minutes until Gellert wore himself out, until he was sore from hitting his beloved, weak omega. He threw down the crop made of a pliable fiberglass, which he’d wrapped himself in a durable brown leather. He sneered at Credence, “You’ll sleep out here tonight. This room better be spotless in the morning.”

He stormed out of the front room and closed the door to the bedroom. He left Credence alone to wallow on the floor. Finally Credence was alone, finally he could breathe and break. He let out a long, barely audible cry as he lay on the floor in a tight ball. He didn’t move from that spot for nearly a half hour. But finally he let his hands fall from his face and tilted his head to the side. He could see the bedroom door closed and that the light was off under the slit at the bottom of the door. Slowly, he sat up.

The bruises on his back from the last beating had barely healed, and now he knew his back would be savagely marked. It wouldn’t bleed, no, Gellert had enough experience to know how to make it hurt without requiring Credence to go to the onsite clinic. Slowly Credence leaned forward, feeling the bite of several layers of skin that peeled off on the whip. Then he got up, shivered, and began to clean up in a numb haze.

He’d been lazy, he was a misbehaving, he was a very bad omega to his alpha. Or so he told himself. Credence put away the book he’d been reading when Gellert arrived after work. He positioned it perfectly on the edge of the shelf where he'd taken it from. He repositioned the pillow he’d been lounging on, and then sat down at the chess table against one of the walls. He slowly started to put the pieces back on either side, each horse and rook facing forward. Credence’s movements were slow but methodical, picking up each chair and pushing it in. He wrapped the shawl from the couch around his shoulders, and went back to the bookshelf.

He pulled the books forward to the edge of the shelf; they’d been pushed back from where Gellert had shoved him against it, kissing him furiously the previous night. Credence went around the room several times to double, triple check everything. Finally he lay down on the floor, too afraid to sleep on the couch. He was too afraid Gellert would reprimand him for moving the pillows an inch out of place, or mussying up the blanket draped on the back. So he closed the balcony doors, turned down the lights, and curled up in a corner as he waited for daylight.

* * *

Percival Graves made his way down one of the various hallways in the main house. He strolled leisurely, hands in his pockets as he walked down to the HR office. As Head of Personnel, he and Gellert had an amicable relationship. But it was the end of the fiscal year, which meant it was a great time to update all the employees' information with HR. So he strolled down to the office to have a small chat.

The office was large with a bookshelf behind the sturdy, wooden desk. Gellert sat behind it, his place card in front denoting that he was Head of HR. Gellert looked up as Percival walked in, then sat back.

“Do you have a minute?”

“Of course, yes. Have a seat. Can I get you a drink?”

“No, that’s alright.” Percival sat in one of the arm chairs across the desk from Gellert. He squinted in the bright light that shone in from the open window. Under the window was a padded bench; he always liked the way Gellert decorated his office. It was old school, very reminiscent of the 1920’s with its claw footed desk and leather desk chair. Percival always felt comfortable here.

“So it’s that time of year again.”

“Yes, it is. Have you talked to Seraphina lately? I bet she’s racking up the hours.”

Percival laughed, “I’m sure. I haven’t talked to her, have you?”

“No, but I should,” Gellert scribbled out a note to give her a call.

“I was hoping you could send me a copy of the contacts form so I can send it to all our employees.”

“You think that warranted a visit?” Gellert teased.

Percival laughed again, soft, reserved. “Well, any excuse to get out of my office, you know?”

“Right, right. I’ll also look through the old forms I have to see if anyone left out any information.”

“That'd be great, thanks. Oh, did you respond to Seraphina’s invitation? What’s she having, a mid-life crisis party?”

Gellert laughed, loud and boisterous. “Yeah, she’s turning 50 this year.”

“Half a century, wow.”

“We’ll both be there in a few years.”

“That’s true."

They chatted genially, both men of a fairly good nature with each other. And all the while they ignored the quiet omega in the corner, curled up as tight as he could in a little ball of weak muscle and emotion. Credence lay on a thin blanket like a pet, listening to the two men speak, but staring at their feet. The skin around his eyes was yellow from bruises that were still healing, and he kept his back against the wall to hide the disgrace of the marks on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Credence padded quietly across the rug. Gellert was already getting ready for bed, and Credence made sure to close and lock the front and balcony door. He peeked into the bedroom, looking shyly in to see Gellert, bare chested, climb into bed. He glanced up, seeing Credence lingering there before Credence walked over. Credence knelt next to his side of the bed and let out a quiet whimper. Then he spoke.

“May I sleep in the bed?” he asked, fingers crossed.

Gellert shifted and pulled the blankets up to his chest. “No,” he said, and clicked off the light. Credence let out a quiet pout, then curled up on the floor. He lay there shivering. It wasn’t that he was particularly cold, but he felt rejected and wanted to be given the chance to win his way back into Gellerts good graces.

“I’m sorry for being so disobedient,” Credence whispered into the night.

“Go to sleep.”

The night settled in around them. The room was quiet, Gellerts wand laying on the nightstand next to the bed. There was no clock ticking in the distance so there was no way for Credence to know how long he laid on the floor. He drifted to sleep at some point, arms crossed over his chest. He didn’t hear it when Gellert started to rustle the sheets.

All he knew was one moment he was shivering on the floor, and the next Gellert was hauling him up into the bed. He’d pushed back the sheets, and pulled Credence onto the bed like a ragdoll. Credence woke up as Gellert pushed him up to the head of the bed, and Credence scrambled to wakefulness. Gellert pushed Credence down into the bed with a hard kiss to the lips and Credence threw his arms around Gellerts shoulders. He clung to him for a split second, then cried out in pain.

His back was still sore, still red from the beating. Credence couldn’t help the involuntary cry, and Gellert pulled away.

“I’m sorry, it hurts,” Credence whined. Gellert rolled over and pulled Credence on top of him. Then he pushed Credence down towards the end of the bed. He maneuvered Credence, physically controlling him, not allowing him to get away even if he wanted.

“That’s alright, let’s do something else.”

Credence pulled off Gellerts pajama pants as he crawled to the end of the bed enthusiastically. He was eager to prove himself in any way he could, to make up for his disobedience. Gellert was already hard by the time Credence got down to him, and nuzzled his face soft into the dip between thigh and pelvis.

Gellert lay back and let Credence get to work. Credence inhaled, nuzzled his nose into the side of Gellerts length. He trailed his tongue up the side before his lips parted, swallowing Gellerts tip with as much love as he could muster. His enthusiasm made it seem like he hadn't even been asleep a few seconds before.

* * *

Percival whistled gingerly as he walked down to Gellerts office again, taking a chance to get out from behind his desk. He wore a three piece suit and matching tie, whistling some tune he’d learned in his childhood. He got up to the office and was surprised that it was empty.

“Hmm,” Percival said to himself, looking around. Doing a double take, he realized the room wasn’t actually empty. Gellerts omega lay curled up on the bench under the window, getting some sun like a cat. Percival hesitated, scanned the boy whose eyes were unblinkingly open, but staring off into space. He sighed with pity, and then hesitantly walked over.

Credence had a freshly bruised eye, so swollen it was almost shut. Percival frowned as he knelt in front of the boy. He lifted up a hand and put it gently on his arm, “Are you alright?”

Credence tensed when Percival touched him. He tightened his hands into little fists as he pulled them closer under his chin. Credence whimpered. “You should see a physician about that,” he tilted his head to the side to try to catch Credence's gaze. Credence didn’t answer him so Percival said in barely a whisper, “He’s really, very cruel to you, isn’t he?”

Something passed across Credence’s face, a knowing look. Then he caught Percival’s gaze whose grey eyes showed nothing but pity. Percival reached up a hand to brush some black hair out of Credence’s eyes, and stroked a thumb against his cheek like he was wiping away tears. His touch was foreign, but gentle. Credence wanted to lift his head, to lean in to the touch. “I disappoint him,” Credence quipped. Percival shook his head.

“You must have a very low opinion of yourself to think you deserve this.”

“Percival, there you are,” came Gellerts voice. Percival stood up slowly, like nothing had happened and turned around. “I was looking for you.”

“Taking a page from my playbook to get away from the desk for a while?”

“Oh yes, you’re finally rubbing off on me. I have an excel sheet for you of missing information per each employee.”

“Really? That’s great.” Percival left Credence on the window sill bench, and took a seat in one of the chairs on the other side of the desk. Gellert took a seat, logged in to his computer, and the two men chatted for a few more minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

Seraphina’s 50th birthday party was a late lunch on the lawn. Tables were draped with white cloth and the food was buffet-style. Percival and Gellert sat together, Seraphina sitting across from them at the round table and they chatted amongst themselves. Percival was late getting food, and was naturally a slow eater. So when Seraphina got up to mingle, he was still eating.

“Stay,” Gellert said to Credence who he’d towed along after Credence begged to be let outside. Gellerts word was a command, the same he might give to a dog. Credence was on the ground at Gellerts feet, staring around at people's shoes. He looked sad, but he was internally thrilled. This was like a pleasant treat for him.

Credence nodded once and Gellert scooted his chair back. He put his napkin on the seat, then walked away. Credence didn’t move, listening to the party commence around him. Suddenly, a warm hand was on his shoulder and his head snapped to the side where he could see the outside of Percival’s knee. Credence didn’t look up as Percival looked down at him. “Have you eaten today?”

Credence shook his head quickly, letting his eyes fall again. Percival withdrew his hand and Credence could swear he heard Percival sigh. Percival did in fact sigh, and he put one hand on his fork, the other on his leg. He stared down at his plate, half eaten slice of turkey remaining among mashed potatoes and broccoli. Percival stared hard down at his plate, then started to cut off a generous helping of turkey.

He dipped it in the cranberry sauce, cut off a bit more to make it small enough to take in one bite, and then skewered it on his fork. He held it down to Credence, holding out the fork to him.

Credence looked up, staring at the hand feeding him. He stared at the trimmed nails, the turkey so tempting waiting in midair. Credence gulped. “Eat.” It was a command, even though it wasn't coming from his alpha. And it was weighted. If they were caught, Credence would be the one who was beaten. Gellert might lose a bit of trust in Percival, but Credence would take the full force of the blow.

Percival kept an eye on Gellert though, who stood on the other side of the lawn where he was deep in conversation with a visiting Senator. He waited for Credence to take the fork.

Credence sat up slightly straighter, craned his neck, then ate the piece of turkey off the fork. Percival looked down, and saw that he was veritably feeding Credence. He wished Credence would just feed himself, but he was so goddamn well trained. Percival took back his fork, skewered another bite of turkey, and fed it to Credence.

Several forkfuls later, Credence recoiled. He sat back, away from the fork and Percival frowned. “Full already?”

Credence nodded. This was only more troubling to Percival because Credence had barely eaten anything. But Percival pulled the fork away and put it down on his plate. He sighed, staring down at his mostly-empty plate. He leaned over to the man on his right and said a bit loudly, “Excuse me, I have some business to attend to.”

“Yes, of course,” The man replied. He nodded to Percival as he scooted his chair out. Credence sat in the grass, unmoving as Percival got up and walked away. A few minutes later, Credence would let his head rest on his alpha’s chair and doze off, the turkey in his belly being the biggest meal he’d had in weeks so it made him drowsy.

* * *

Later that night, Gellert ordered Credence dinner. Room service arrived with a bowl of soup and Credence eagerly ate it. Although he’d eaten earlier, he pretended to be starvingly hungry. He scooped up the soup spoonful by spoonful, barely taking a breath in between bites. The soup was warm, and the carrots in it tasted fresh.

He threw it up shortly thereafter, his body rejecting so much protein in his diet. Gellert knelt behind Credence, a gentle hand on his back as Credence puked into the toilet. Gellert cooed.

“Oh my poor boy, you’re sick. Where’d you catch such a bug?”

Credence let out a pout as an answer, his forehead dotted with sweat. One of the only times Gellert was ever kind to him was when he was sick. Gellert helped him to his feet when he was done, convinced him to brush his teeth, then helped him walk to the bed. He tucked Credence in who groaned a thank you, then rolled over and immediately passed out.

Sometime in the night Credence woke up. He could still taste the vomit in the back of his throat, and his stomach still felt unsettled. But he was warm, and Gellert was touching him softly. The erection between his legs had woken him, and Gellert was slowly stroking him. His back was to Gellerts front, the alpha's arm reaching over Credence to touch him. Credence spoke up, “Thank you.”

“Shhh, lay quiet. This’ll help,” Gellert murmured quietly, kissing the back of Credence’s shoulder. Credence didn’t really want it, that large hand closed tight around his cock, but he was grateful to be able to get off without having to do any of the work.


	4. Chapter 4

The issue of pups never came up. Credence had been with Gellert for four years and still they didn’t have a litter. Nobody brought up the fact that maybe by beating and starving his omega, Gellert was stymieing their chances to create a family, a pack. Credence was too afraid to speak up about it.

Credence sat in Gellerts office, thinking hard about Percival. He knew where his office was, just up half a staircase and down an adjacent hallway. Credence stared at the carpet, sitting on his blanket in the corner. He made up his mind to bring Percival a cup of coffee, and Gellert granted his request when he brought it up.

Credence was almost relieved to be taken off the leash, even if it was only for a few minutes. He walked to the kitchen and poured a cup, adding cream and sugar. He wasn’t sure if Percival liked cream and sugar in his coffee, but everyone else did, or so he assumed. He walked back up the stairs with the cup and saucer in hand, feeling proud of himself. In the back of his mind was a nagging feeling that this wasn’t right; being alone with another alpha could be dangerous.

But Percival had been kind to Credence so far, and he’d memorized every word Percival ever said to him. As he approached the office, Credence slowed. Then he stopped and lingered in the hallway. He bit the right side of his bottom lip and shifted his weight from one foot to the other nervously. Then he approached the open door to Percival’s office and hovered just outside of it. Percival looked up, brow furrowed as he worked on next month’s employee schedule.

He lifted his head when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He was surprised to see the shy omega outside his office door. Credence looked good, healthy, the only visible bruises having yellowed and his eyes were no longer swollen. “Can I help you, Credence?”

Credence stepped into the office, eyes searching. Credence noticed the change in mood of the office almost immediately. Credence could feel the control, the oppression lift from his shoulders. It lifted enough for Credence to look up, to observe his surroundings, which was new. The office was tidy, modern though, with Percival’s wand lying next to an unused quill on the desk, the scent of a fresh spring day wafting in from the open window. He could also smell the faint scent of a fresh inkwell newly opened, and Percival’s aftershave. Finally he met Percival’s eyes and jumped with a start; he realized he’d been standing a bit awkwardly in the middle of Percival’s office, soaking up the sights and sounds without a word.

“I-I brought you coffee Mr. Graves,” he said cheerfully. Then he looked down at the cup and was filled with doubt. “I assume you drink coffee?”

“I do, yes. Thank you.” With that, Credence crossed the rest of the room and set down the cup and saucer on the desk. Percival smiled. “You brought a cup specifically for me?”

“Yes, sir.”

Percival’s eyes softened. Credence looked so small even when he wasn’t curled up in a corner, even when he was standing as his full height. His rib cage protruded, shoulder bones sharp form malnutrition. Percival didn’t let his smile falter though, even after he made these observations.

“Would you like to have a seat? I bet a change of scenery will do you some good.”

“Yes, thanks,” Credence sat down quickly on one of the chairs across from the desk. He clasped his hands between his knees as he looked around at the office. Percival didn’t disturb his thoughts. In fact he worked along in silence, letting the poor omega take a break from his engulfing alpha.

Credence saw the desk clock that was placed on one of the bookshelves, and he enjoyed listening to it tick away. The spring day looked warm outside, and Credence could almost imagine the warmth of the sun on his skin. Percival saw his lazy smile and watched Credence as he daydreamed. Percival couldn’t help but smile to himself, wondering what Credence was daydreaming about. Percival had nothing but sympathy and concern for Credence, but he knew there was nothing he could do to help. Percival wasn’t mated, he’d never found an omega that struck his fancy. And of course Credence was off limits, completely.

A few minutes later an enchanted paper airplane flew into Percival’s office. It landed on his desk and he unfolded it. He smirked and flattened out the paper on his desk. Credence looked over with vague curiosity.

“It’s from Gellert. He wants to know where you are.”

“Oh!” Credence stood up immediately, as if he’d forgotten he had other duties to attend to (if you could call sitting and waiting for an order to be a duty).

“Sit,” Percival commanded. Credence froze, eyes questioning Percival who dipped his quill in an inkwell and didn't look up. Then he hesitantly sat back down on the very edge of the chair.

Percival scribbled back a response, folded the paper and tapped it with his wand to send it on its way. Then he looked at Credence. “I told him you were helping me get a book off a shelf. I think he’d like to know I’ve put you to work, and it’s bought you a few more minutes.”

Credence’s eyes widened as he stared at Percival in shock. He’d purposely lied to Gellert to benefit Credence, and Credence realized he was blushing. But he was also terrified, because he was afraid Gellert would find out he hadn’t actually helped Percival at all. He sat silently in the chair, and Percival took a sip from the cup. It was a bit too sweet for his taste, but he smiled at Credence who waited eagerly for his praise.

“You make a good cup of coffee, Credence.”

Credence swooned. He wasn’t used to hearing his name uttered by anyone other than Gellert, and when he said it, it was usually in anger. But the way Percival said it, it sounded sincere. Credence spoke up.

“You like it?”

“Yes.”

Credence blushed again, looking away. He felt like he’d been flirting, and almost didn’t feel bad about it. They waited a few more minutes before Percival excused Credence, and he had a bit of a pep in his step as he went back to Gellerts office.


	5. Chapter 5

Gellert and Credence left on vacation after the close of the fiscal year. Gellert needed some time away from the office, and Credence went with him. In fact, most people went on vacation at this time of year. It was starting to warm up into summer, so it was the perfect time to shake off the winter blues. Gellert booked them a suite at a swanky resort, and Credence eagerly packed his swim suit. The week went by without incident. Credence was on his best behavior despite a mild sunburn to his nose, and Gellert enjoyed watching Credence shower every chance he got.

Meanwhile, Percival went about his work as normal. He worked late into the night, taking his dinner in his office. Then he would unwind in his room with a finger of whiskey. It just happened by chance that he was walking down the same hallway that Gellert and Credence were when they returned. Their backs were to him as they walked down the hall, Credence towing their shared roller suitcase. Gellert had an arm around his waist, and Percival could swear he heard Credence _laugh_. Percival smiled a bit brighter, glad they’d had a good vacation. He made a mental note to ask about it when Gellert got back to work the following day.

The mood didn’t last long. Percival couldn’t wait to hear about their vacation, choosing to live vicariously through others since he was such a workaholic. So he walked up to Gellerts room with a bottle of wine in hand. He’d never been in Gellerts apartment, but he assumed he would have a set of glasses the same as in Percivals room. He got up to the third floor and was two doors down when he heard Credence screaming. Percival stopped in his tracks, listening. Then he finished the last few steps towards the room and put his ear up to the door.

Gellert had forgotten to put up a silencing charm, but his words were muffled. Percival raised his wand, said a silent spell, and could hear their conversation perfectly in his ear.

“I saw the way you looked at that other boy-“Gellert sneered. Credence was on his knees, cheeks streaked with tears as Gellert twisted his fingers in the back of Credence's hair as  he drew his face close. Credence choked on his sobs.

“No- it wasn’t-“

“You had sooo much fun with him, didn’t you?” Gellert thrust Credence away roughly. Credence caught himself with two palms flat on the carpet.

“No, we-“

“When you should have been paying attention to _me_ ,” he sneered. The riding crop appeared in his hand, wand in his other, and he struck Credence. Credence screamed.

“It wasn’t like that!”

“Liar!” Gellert accused him. Then he struck Credence again.

With each blow, Percival flinched. He cast a spell hiding his visage from any passersby, so he could stand there and eavesdrop in peace. He couldn’t feel the sting of the crop on his skin, but Percival could hear the pain in Credence’s voice with each strike. Percival lost track after ten, and he began to tremble with anger. He wanted to barge into the room, to stay Gellerts hand from the merciless assault. But it wasn’t his place, he had almost as little say over Credence’s treatment as Credence himself. But he had to do something.

Percival could feel the anger, and the protectiveness well up inside him. With as much energy as he could muster, he projected himself into Credence’s mind. As Credence looked up, eyes red from crying and his hands shaking, he saw Percival knelt in front of him. Gellert couldn’t see him, too focused on his sobbing mess of an omega on the floor. Percival knelt on one knee, and held out a hand to Credence.

“I’m here,” he whispered. Credence whispered a silent thank you, then screamed as he was struck again. He took Percival’s hand, reaching out into thin air but Percival caught it and squeezed. He held Credence’s hand throughout the assault.

When it finally ended and Gellert had tired himself out, Credence let his head fall. His forehead pressed against the carpet as he let out the telltale long, quiet whine of an injured animal. Percival leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the top of his head. Then his visage disappeared, and the real Percival decided to drink the entire bottle of wine all by himself in his room.

* * *

The following morning, Percival made a visit to Gellerts office. Percival was stiff lipped, a bit cold, and Gellert seemed to notice.

“Are you okay? I thought you said you wanted to hear about my vacation.”

“I do, yes. Sorry, I just… wish I could have gone with.”

“You know you could have, I extended the invitation.”

“I know,” Percival sighed. He scratched the back of his greying hair, trimmed short but longer on top. He came up with a bullshit excuse. “But I’m getting old, nobody wants to see me shirtless on a beach.”

Gellert laughed, rocking back in his chair. “You take fine care of yourself, I’m sure you’d find somebody who'd want to pay attention to you.”

Percival smiled a half smile, trying to get amusement out of their conversation. “And Credence? He had a good time?”

“Oh yeah, loads. He made a friend, they’re pen pals now or something.”

“Where is he, by the way? I thought you kept him on a tight leash.”

“Poor thing’s exhausted. I told him to sleep it off, since he was up at the crack of dawn every morning.”

Percival nodded. He realized that Gellert was lying as much to him as he was to Gellert. Shortly thereafter he left Gellerts office, and made a b-line for Gellerts apartment.

* * *

The door was magically locked. Percival muttered a series of spells, searching for one that would work. Finally the deadbolt clicked, and Percival pushed open the door. The room was dark and quiet, one of the balcony doors open to let in a breeze. Percival closed the door silently behind himself. Any remnants of last night’s massacre were gone.

He walked across the carpet, past the loveseat and coffee table where four glasses waited empty on a tray. Percival walked around to the only other door in the room. He glanced in, and could just barely make out a sliver of white skin peeking out from under a mound of blankets. Credence’s fingers stuck out, hanging limply on the side of the bed. Percival walked quickly to him, and knelt down.

“Credence,” he whispered and put a hand on the blankets. The pressure on the blankets and Percival’s deep purr was enough to wake him.

“Hmm?” Credence asked sleepily. He lifted his head and opened one bruised eye.

“Credence, thank god you’re okay."

“Mr. Graves?” he asked, confused. “What are you doing here?”

“I had to make sure you were okay. How do you feel?”

“I’m fine.”

“Don’t lie-“he paused. The word Gellert has screamed at him, _liar_ , echoed in his brain. He changed his tactic. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you.”

“You have to leave,” Credence sat up slowly. He’d been laying on his stomach, and groaned in pain. “He’ll know you were here.”

“That’s why I came, I-“ Percival hadn’t been sure what he would do once he got here. But now that they were in this moment, Percival knew exactly what to do. He stood up, eyes boring into Credence who sat so helplessly up in bed. “I’m going to kill him. And then I’m going to claim you for myself.”

Credence looked up, alarmed. He suddenly stood up out of the bed, “No-“

“Credence-“

“Please don’t.”

“Look what he’s done to you.”

“Please, I’m begging,” Credence fell to his knees, and grabbed Percival’s hand in both of his. Again Credence’s eyes were watering, and again Percival wanted nothing more than to wipe away his tears.

“He hits you, lays his hands all over-“

“It’s just because I’m disobedient, please-“

“He abuses you.”

“It’s not that bad, please Mr. Graves.”

“I’m sorry Credence, but I have to.”

He left Credence on the floor, who began muttering to himself, begging for Percival not to kill Gellert. Percival knew how twisted it was, how mentally fucked Gellert had made Credence for Credence to beg Percival not to kill his abuser.


	6. Chapter 6

While not unprecedented, it was far from expected. The challenge seemed to come unprovoked, but Gellert answered it. As they walked out to the lawn, a Quick Quotes Quill sent out dozens of paper airplane notices for the employees to stop what they were doing, and come down to the back lawn immediately. Even Credence got one, but he was too busy cowering in a corner to leave the bedroom.

The duel was brutal. Each man held his wand up in turn and bowed, Percival staring daggers at Gellert. They circled each other, those nearest holding their wands at the ready to deflect any wayward spells.

Gellert started with a few offensive charms, attacking Percival first. They had a similar fighting style, both attacking head on. But when Percival cast a _cave inimicum_ spell and disappeared behind it, Gellerts eyes narrowed. He circled where he’d seen Percival last, and blocked a spell he flung Gellerts way. Percival added to his shield with a _fianto duri_ charm and landed Gellert on his back with another _expulso_. But Gellert was strong, breaking through Percival’s shields after only three stunning charms.

By the end, a flash of green light had everyone covering their eyes. It was a duel to the death; that meant the final Unforgivable Curse was in fact forgivable. Gellert fell dead and Percival fell too, his face struck with three large gashes. Seraphina ran over, his second in the duel, and began to mutter an incantation with her wand. Percival’s hands trembled and his wand fell from it as his body went into shock. The onsite physician ran over to help, and soon Percival was able to sit up.

The final curse from Gellert, those gashes across his face, wouldn’t leave a scar. But they would make it hurt for him to smile until the muscles healed. He walked with Seraphina back to the house to fill out paperwork.

Meanwhile, Credence was dragged from his den. He was dragged away from everything he knew and loved, an invisible power pulling him from the room. He screamed alone, the bond broken between him and Gellert. And now he was being forcefully dragged from Gellerts shelter down the hall towards Percival’s apartment. Credence screamed and cried the entire way; the magic surrounding him was the only witness to his struggle.

* * *

Late into the evening Percival finally returned to his apartment. He was exhausted from the exertion of using so much magical energy all at once, especially because he wasn’t used to dueling. He got up to his room, and was almost relieved that Credence was there. It was one less thing he’d have to worry about. He dragged himself in and shut the door, locking it behind him. Then he slumped back against it, and sighed.

Credence was in the corner, lingering in the shadows, turned slightly away from Percival. He was scared, Percival could smell it covering him like a blanket. Percival pushed off the door and walked slowly towards Credence, pulling out his tie pin and distributing it on the side table next to the couch. Then he loosened his tie a little. His eyes softened as he walked closer, and Credence was emitting a very quiet whining sound.

Percival pulled Credence to him, a hand on the back of his head and he sighed. “Oh Credence,” then he inhaled deep, breathing on Credence’s neck. He put his other hand on Credence’s lower back, just above the hem of his pants so as not to hurt him because he still had marks from Gellert. Credence trembled in his grasp, hands down at his sides and Percival was surprised to realize that they were just about the same height.

“You’re safe now, my boy,” Percival whispered. He held Credence close, and finally Credence raised a hand to ball up some of Percival’s vest into his fingers. He was still trembling, still afraid. He didn’t know how Percival would treat him. Gellert was predictable, even if he was abusive. But Credence didn’t know what Percival wanted, or how to act around him.

Finally Percival released him from the hug and put a hand on his cheek, a sad smile on Percival’s face. “I should have done that sooner,” his hand was firm on Credence’s cheek, but his fingers were soft. “I’ll never let anyone hurt you again.”

Shortly thereafter, Percival ordered Credence dinner and poured himself a nightcap. Credence sat on the couch, knees pulled up to his chest as he watched Percival opposite him. Percival’s movements were sluggish and slow. But he still went through the motions of undoing his tie, and unbuttoning his vest. He watched Credence eat, and after a single sip of whiskey, he felt like he might pass out right then and there.

He noticed that when Credence ate, it was like he was famished. He didn’t even pause to take a breath as he silently scooped up spoonfuls of soup. Percival figured soup was a good start; heavy foods like a hamburger would probably upset Credence’s digestion since he subsisted off almost nothing. After he was done, Percival downed the rest of his whiskey and put the glass on the table. Then he pointed to the bedroom.

“Lay down, on your stomach.”

Credence looked up from the empty bowl, eyes wide in fear as he was given a command. He was terrified, and his head fell as he walked to the bedroom. He climbed onto the bed, the fabric of the comforter foreign on his bare chest. Percival sighed heavily, took off his shoes and socks which he left next to the chair, and then went to the bedroom. He walked past Credence to turn on the bedside lamp before he walked into the bathroom. He plucked a small jar from the medicine cabinet, and changed into pajama pants.

Then he crawled onto the bed, sat cross legged next to Credence, and began to put the ointment on his back. Credence flinched the first time Percival touched him, and Percival shushed him gently. “It’s a healing cream, my own invention actually. I always keep a jar on hand.”

“Thank you Mr. Graves.”

Percival smiled sadly. Credence’s face was turned away from him, hands under one of the pillows. “You can call me Percival you know. Or Percy.”

“Percival… Percy,” Credence repeated. He felt tired, an exhaustion of years taking him over. “Percy… Mr. Percy…” Credence muttered, his voice fading as he fell asleep. “Mr. … Perc-“


	7. Chapter 7

This was the most Credence had eaten in, well, months. He'd had soup for dinner, and in the morning he had half a bowl of oatmeal. He sat curled up in the corner of the couch, scooping spoonfuls of fluffy, warm oats into his mouth. He even indulged with a cup of tea Percival had ordered him.

Percival stood by the window; his room didn't have a balcony. He'd pushed back the curtains, and looked out at the back lawn where the duel had happened. He held a mug of coffee in both hands, his mind reeling.

Now that it was morning, now that it was the next day, everything seemed so surreal. He glanced back at Credence, so tiny and soft on the couch. Then he looked back out the lawn for a second before he sighed, and walked back towards the coffee table.

"So I was thinking..." he said to draw Credence's attention. Meanwhile, Credence had put down his bowl after he ate as much as he could. But now he looked up, thick, dark lashes opening to watch Percival. "Maybe we could go for a walk later, in the back gardens."

Credence nodded. Percival continued, "How long since you've been outside? I mean, besides Seraphina's party."

Credence shrugged and said as if it were no big deal, "Christmas. Two years ago?" Percival raised an eyebrow in concern. Credence continued. "Don't you need to go to work?"

Percival smiled and shook his head. "I figured I would take today off. We haven't really gotten to know each other over the past couple of years, so I thought we could spend the day together."

Credence stared, astounded that Percival would take off a whole days worth of work just for him. But he didn't answer, and soon they were out strolling through the grounds.

Credence followed around Percival like an obedient pet dog. He stayed at his side, though slightly behind, leaving enough room that Percival could reach out for him but not enough to crowd his space. He kept his distance, like he was waiting for a command until, finally, Percival had had enough. He reached out, Credence flinched, and he slowly laced his fingers with Credences. He squeezed his hand once in reassurance and gave him a smile.

"So tell me, you were with Gellert for four years?"

Credence nodded. Percival was stunned by the change in him. Before he was blushing, almost flirtatious, feeling out how far he could get comfortable with Percival. But now he was clammy, distant - _afraid._  Percival continued.

"And before that?"

Credence was mum on the subject. Percival motioned to a small stone bench under a beautifully blooming bougainvillea archway.

"Tell me what's wrong," he said as soon as they sat down. Credence shrugged and Percival continued to watch him.

"Credence-"

"I can't-"

They both spoke at the same time. Percival paused, waiting for Credence to speak up but he'd begun to suck on his lower lip, eyes downcast. "You can't what?" he asked as gently as possible.

"I can't... make pups."

"What do you mean?"

"I was with Gellert for four years. We tried every cycle..."

"Oh well, I'm not worried about that. I think you'll make a fine parent."

"You don't understand."

"Credence," he tilted Credence's face up to look at him. "I'm sure we can make a pack, trust me."

* * *

"Credence?" Percival called. Barely a week elapsed since he won the duel. The second he entered his apartment, Percival could smell it. Merlin's beard, that boy was everywhere. His scent wafted over Percival like a hot desert wind, making him extremely uncomfortable in the suit he wore. He loosened his tie, nearly stumbling over his own feet towards the bedroom.

They'd only had to wait a few days before Credence was in heat, his body sensing the new alpha, the _need._ "Credence?" he called out again a second before he saw him. Credence was on all fours in a corner of the bedroom, his forehead pressed against the cool wood floor. His ass was in the air, hands balled into fists against his stomach as he moaned in _pain_. He looked up, face flushed deep red and sweaty. His breath trembled as he inhaled.

"Percy-"

"What are you doing on the floor?" Percival immediately grabbed Credence by the arm and hauled him over towards the bed. Percival was itching all over, growing hot and sticky, ready to mount Credence right then and there, damned the vest and tie. Credence was shaking as he stumbled over to the bed, wearing nothing more than a pair of Percival's pajama pants.

"I didn't know if I was-" he gasped as Percival pushed him backwards on the bed. "-allowed on the bed."

"Of course you are." Percival had started panting, mouth open, tongue dry. He pulled off his vest, tossed it elsewhere. He crawled on top of Credence, working furiously at the buttons on his shirt. He tossed his head to the side with a growl, fingers fumbling. "You sleep in it don't you?" All this talk, and Percival was quite proud of himself for being able to keep a level head no matter how hard he grew in his pants.

Credence was on the first day of his heat and had spread his scent all over both rooms. Percival didn't know how long he'd been like this, whining, chewing needily on his lower lip like he couldn't wait for Percival to kiss him; to touch him all over and claim him.

Finally Percival got all the buttons undone and he leaned down with a hand on either side of Credence's head. He looked him in the eyes, searching. Credence whined in response, but didn't break the heady gaze. The kiss Percival initiated was soft, gentle at first. Credence froze as Percival grazed his lips over the boys, then his back arched, the ball of one of his feet on the edge of the bed pushing him further onto it. The kiss was broken when Percival heard Credence snap open his belt. Then Percival continued to get undressed, and pulled Credence's pants off with him as he stood up.

Then he crawled back on top of Credence and pushed him towards the head of the bed. Credence whined, almost in protest, but his seductive movements betrayed what he really wanted. As soon as Credenec's head was on the pillow, Percival grinded up between Credences legs and kissed his little mouth to silence his needy whines.

Credence strained, struggling under Percival simply to get his _need_  sated. Percival grinded dryly against him, feeling his hardness chafe next to Credence's. Then he leaned down, tilting his head to the side and he kissed Credences neck. He tasted a spot, then another, then one more, searching for the perfect place to mark him. Credence turned his head away to allow Percival easier access. Most of the bruises on him had healed thanks to Percival's attentive care and tender hands.

Percival found the spot he was searching for in a dip just above Credences clavicle. He kissed it once, then bit down. Credence yelped, and Percival shoved his legs open. He pushed a finger into Credence, pleased to feel him wet and ready, his body pining to be filled.

Credence whined again and Percival looked up, catching his eye. Then Credence provoked him, spoke barely audibly, "More." Percival growled low in response, a deep rumble from his throat and shoved in another finger. Credence was desperate, his hands clawing at Percival's back. He knew now, with how desperate Credence was, that the poor boy had been waiting all day for this. Percival wanted to make love to him, to slow their pace and make it sensual. But he also wanted to fuck his brains out, to make it so Credence would never so much as dream about another man.

Finally he couldn't stand it. Credence was ready, Percival needed to stop torturing them both. He pulled his fingers out, positioned with a hand at the base of himself, then caught Credence's eyes. Credence was still trembling but looked lusty, arching his back readily and sucking on his lower lip like it was a lollipop.

The second he pushed in, he knew he'd made the right choice in the duel, in choosing Credence. His brain exploded in carnal lust, growling deep as he pushed halfway in, then a bit more. It was like night and day; one second Credence was shaking with want, the next he was breathing quietly, sighing softly into Percival's ear.

Percival worked them up to a steady pace, a hand on the back of one of Creedence's thighs and he switched between Credence's mouth and the spot on his neck. Credence suddenly grew silent, holding his breath. Percival couldn't see it, but his eyes were shut tight. Credence didn't know which way was up or down, or even where he was. All he knew was he was getting pumped into the mattress and he was about to come after a shamefully short amount of time.

After several seconds of silence, not the response Percival expected, he looked up from Credence's neck. "Are you okay?" he breathed, about to stop. But Credence gasped. He inhaled sharp, his hand slamming into the bed sheet as he twisted hard. His back arched, eyes rolled into the back of his head and he came between them. His body strained, every muscle pulled taut and Percival watched his face.

His lips grew slack, teeth barely visible though and his eyelids twitching as his eyes rolled back. His face was flush, chest dotted with red spots and Percival took this chance to make it that much sweeter. He pushed all the way in, bottom out as Credence peaked. He watched Credence frozen in pleasure, the friction from their stomachs enough to stimulate him.

Credence exhaled, choked on his breath, then inhaled and opened his eyes. He was met with a forceful kiss from Percival, who pulled out slightly. Credence kissed him back wet and a bit sloppy. Percival didn't give him time to recover though, Credence's 0-face being one of the most erotic things he'd ever seen. So Percival pushed back in, eliciting a moan into their kiss from Credence, and continued his pace.

Credence wanted to apologize for getting off so soon, and before Percival. But Percival didn't seem put off at all, in fact his efforts seemed to redouble as he pounded into Credence who was helpless to stop him.

Credence tossed his head to the side, Percival taking the chance to nibble his deserving neck. Just then he felt it, his knot growing. His face grew red with strain, and he felt Credence's hand on the back of his neck stroking gently, as if to comfort him. He knew Credence felt it too, the growing, and the boy had started softly moaning again.

"Credence-ah!"

Percival pushed himself up a bit, just enough so he could kiss Credence one last time. He exploded, bottoming out in a painfully deep thrust. Credence took all of him as he unloaded, coming hot inside and his body involuntarily inflated, locking into Credence.

Percival could feel the prickling of sweat dotting his back as he groaned out of his orgasm, his head dipping. Finally he let his arms give out and lay down on Credence who wrapped his arms around Percival's shoulders. Percival groaned again, sucking his new favorite spot on Credence's neck gently as he waited for his knot to deflate, for the feelings to subside and let him loose of his lust, atleast for a while.


	8. Chapter 8

Percival woke up some time in the night to Credence's quiet whimpering. He rolled over under the warm sheets. The scent of sex rolled up in them was intoxicating. Credence had his back to Percival, who reached out silently. He put a hand on Credence's arm to wake him from what he assumed was a bad nightmare.

"Credence?"

"Help me, please," Credence whispered in a broken sob.

"What's wrong?" Percival sat up, alert, and scooted closer to Credence. Credence grabbed his hand and desperately shoved it between his legs. Credence was rock hard, his tip wet from where he'd been touching himself, teasing out a few droplets.

Percival sighed in relief, laid back down, and slipped an arm under him. "Come here," he whispered.

The room was quiet, and the act seemed like it might disturb the night itself. Percival gave himself a few rough tugs, already halfway there because of the scent of the omega in the throes of his heat. Credence continued to whine, arching his back and moving against Percival. He began to shudder as Percival pulled at himself. He shoved his nose into the crook of Credence's neck, and inhaled deep. That seemed to do the trick, the feel of his fingers against his tip requesting more.

He reached down, spreading Credence open. "You should have woken me," he whispered. Credence whined in response, choking on tears as Percival pushed in slowly. "It's alright, you're alright," Percival soothed him.

"I didn't want to-" Credence took a deep breath, his desperate whines subsiding. He let out a trembling breath before he moaned softly into the pillow. Percival had hit _the_  spot.

"Shhh," Percival cooed. He rocked back and forth with Credence whose tears dried up now that Percival's protective arms were around him. Credence began to sigh in the darkness. This time was shorter than the last, both men exhausted from the first round, and being woken up in the middle of the night. When it was over, Percival rested in the same position, determined to sleep this way. He didn't ever want to move from this spot.

* * *

In the morning, they were able to stomach some breakfast. They woke up early, just after sunrise, and Percival ordered them something to eat. Credence ate oatmeal with a cup of hot tea, Percival opted for two eggs over easy and some breakfast sausage. He needed the protein since he was going to see Credence through his heat.

Then they sat down for a rousing game of chess. Credence took delight when one of the knights got off his horse, and smashed a pawn to bits. He was curled up in a chair, bare chested with knees pulled to his chest. Percival sat across from him in pajama pants and a plain tshirt as he leaned forward and moved a rook. He tried to take it easy on Credence who had no strategy at all.

"This one moves, up then left, right?" Credence asked. He knew the game but still seemed unsure of which way each piece moved.

"Yep, two one way, then one over."

"Got it," Credence's hand hovered over a knight. Then he hesitated and started to try to think three moves ahead when it hit him. _Again_. He felt the lust in his gut, and his eyes widened. He moved his hand from the board, trying to play it off by rubbing a hand down the back of his neck. But the need was there, the _desire_.

"Your move," Percival said.

"Right," Credence said stiffly. "Right."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Oh," Percival said as he realized what had just happened. Another wave was coming, and Percival made it his personal mission to make Credence's cycle the least painful it could possibly be. He grabbed Credence by the wrist and towed him to the bedroom.

"What?" Credence asked, confused.

"It started again, didn't it?" Percival pushed Credence onto the bed, crawled over him and started to kiss him again.

"Yes," Credence said shyly. "But don't you have work?"

"I'm not going to work until you're okay."

"You-" he was cut off by a rough kiss, and vaguely wondered if his lips would be bruised after this. He mused that it might be the only bruise he'd ever be happy to have.

Percival sat up, and peeled off his shirt by the back of the scruff. "Why do I even bother?" he mumbled to himself, before he pulled off Credence's sweat pants.

* * *

The morning arrived quiet, and still. Three days they'd spent shacked up together, three days they hadn't left the room and only opened the door to accept room service. Now it was just after sunrise, and the room was calm.

The second Percival woke up, he could feel it - the tranquility that surrounded them. Credence's heat had blown over. And even though the boy was still asleep, lying so soft and tempting next to him, Percival had to get up. He had to go to work; there was business to attend to. He showered, shaved and got dressed as quietly at possible. Then, just before he left, he knelt next to the bed where Credence hadn't stirred at all.

"Credence," he said gently. He put a hand on the top of the blanket. "Credence," he said again and Credence woke. He winced faintly, squinting his eyes and nose before he tried to pretend it was just a dream.

"Credence," Percival said a bit louder. Credence opened his eyes blearily, letting out a quiet whimper as if expecting he would be in trouble. "I have to go to work. I'll be back as soon as I can, though it'll likely be late. You stay here, lay in bed as long as you like." He leaned in and gave Credence a kiss on the forehead. Credence's sleepy eyes blinked in exhaustion.

Then Percival got up, grabbed a few file folders off his desk, and left their apartment. Credence fell back asleep shortly after, couched in warm blankets and the scent of his new alpha.

* * *

Percival worked through lunch. He skipped an afternoon cup of coffee with Seraphina, and worked well after dinner. Some time after eight he finally dragged himself back to his apartment. _Our apartment_ , he corrected himself as the thought of Credence entered his mind.

He opened the door, a half dozen file folders in hand and found himself pleasantly surprised. He'd been alone most of his life, so it was nice to see the lights on and feel the warmth (and scent) of love. His face softened.

Credence had turned on the overhead inlaid lights, and ordered dinner which lay under a plate cover. On the center table was a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket, and two champagne flutes. The window was open, letting in a warm night breeze and Credence rose from the couch wearing nothing more than one of Percival's white, button-up shirts.

"Hi," Credence said and sauntered over.

"Hey," Percival leaned down to give him a small peck. The kiss was slightly deeper than Percival had anticipated, so he pulled away. A smile crept up his face. "What's this?"

"I wanted to thank you," Credence turned away and walked to the dinner plates. He opened the covers, revealing steak and potatoes. Percival smiled wider.

"My favorite. How did you know?"

"I had a hunch."

"Credence, what- why are you thanking me?"

"For your... consideration. Your attention, to me, to helping."

"Credence-" Percival put a finger under his chin. "It's my duty, my honor, to help you during that time."

"It's not though."

"It is," Percival set the folders in his hand down on the couch. "Come here," he pulled Credence into a hug, tempted to slip a hand under the hem of the shirt which barely hid anything. "I will always help you, every time." He planted a light kiss on Credence's neck.

"I still wanted to say thank you." Credence reached up a hand, stroking up the back of Percival's neck. He pulled him in for a deep kiss, pushing open Percival's lips. Percival indulged him; he didn't think he could go again. After spending three days in bed fucking, he wasn't sure he had anything left in him. Something in his pants stirred, though. He pulled out from the kiss.

"First, lets have some champagne."

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [tumblr](https://thez1337.tumblr.com/), feel free to stop by and say hi or drop me a drabble


End file.
